


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by Honyasbookshelf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Spiders, Team as Family, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honyasbookshelf/pseuds/Honyasbookshelf
Summary: "The venom was probably why his brain was working so slowly at the moment. . . . Wait, that's right. They. Pidge had been with him when the alien spider attacked."Lance and Pidge find themselves in a sticky situation during what was supposed to be a routine stop for supplies.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

"Go away, Veronica,” Lance muttered in his sleep as something tickled his nose. His sister was notorious for seeing how much she could tease him with a feather—or worse—before dissolving into giggles when he awoke and tickled her back.

He reached up to do just that . . . or at least he tried to, only to find that he couldn't move his hand. Lance's eyes shot open in alarm, his heart rate spiking as he tried to make sense of the situation. His eyes fixed on what had been tickling his face. Webbing. Spider webbing, from a ginormous alien spider he had barely seen before being bitten and falling unconscious. Crap. His looked through a hole in the webbing to the jungle floor, twenty feet below. Double crap.

Slowly, the blue paladin's brain caught up, reminding him how they had gotten in this mess to begin with. . . . Safe planet per Allura's (clearly outdated) information. Nice, leisurely trip to pick up supplies. Enjoying the scenery and the fresh air. Splitting into smaller groups to get more done.

They had been by some tall, fruit-bearing trees when the giant alien spider attacked, surprising them with some sort of venomous bite. (The spider was in no way a part of Allura's briefing; she really needed to update her information.) The venom was probably why his brain was working so slowly at the moment. . . . Wait, that's right. They. Pidge had been with him when the alien spider attacked. Panic far greater than he had felt upon realizing his own position flooded Lance's veins.

“Pidge!” he yelled, his voice muffled by the webbing which caught in his mouth when he opened it. Gross. He spit the worst of it out and yelled again, “Pidge! Where are you?!”

“Ow. Quiet, genius. I'm right here,” came a cranky voice to Lance's left and behind him just enough that he couldn't see the girl speaking. Lance felt a rush of relief as he realized his friend (sister in all but name) was alive.

“Are you okay?” he asked breathlessly, straining to see her despite it being obvious that the web restrained him from moving much at all. He'd have to evaluate that further—after he verified Pidge's wellbeing.

“Oh yeah, I'm just great. You know, aside from being bitten, poisoned, and waking up in a spider cocoon hanging dangerously far up in a tree with a splitting headache. Everything's golden,” Pidge said. Despite himself, Lance smiled slightly at her sarcasm. “And you? You're not dying over there, right?” she added.

“Good. Great. Yeah, I think I'm okay. A bit addled, and I can't move. Also, I dropped my bayard when that thing got us, and this piece of web keeps tickling my nose and getting in my mouth and driving me nuts. But I'm all right for the moment. Any ideas on getting out of this . . . sticky situation?” Lance replied.

Pidge groaned as though physically pained at the terrible pun before responding, “I've still got my bayard. I've just got to actually get it loose enough to use and figure out a way to cut myself loose without falling from the tree to my death. No big. Hey, keep an eye out for the spider coming back while I work on that, would you?”

“Sure. Be careful,” Lance said, worry compounded by the fact that he couldn't turn around and see that she was doing all right and not, in fact, about to fall to her death. Silence fell as Lance scanned the forest for the spider and Pidge (he assumed) worked to escape the webbing.

He only lasted a few doboshes, though, before the silence became too much for him. “We really need to stop somewhere and update our alien planet encyclopedia, don't you think? I mean, giant spiders with a venomous bite that can knock a person out completely?! That should really be mentioned, don't you think? I mean, where did it even come from?!” He was self-aware enough to realize he was rambling, but the stress of being restrained made it impossible to stop himself.

Pidge sighed, “They're probably some invasive species that wasn't here the last time the Alteans had contact with this planet. Now please, please be quiet so I can concentrate on not dying here.”

Lance made it a few ticks before a thought struck him. "Hey, the other day when I said we should hang out, I was really thinking more along the lines of, like, Uno or a movie or something, you know?"

"Holy quiznak, Lance!" Pidge shrieked in frustration.

"Language," he muttered in a passable imitation of Shiro that dragged a surprised chuckle out of the stressed green paladin. "Okay, shutting up now."

Lance tried, he really did. He focused on watching the surrounding area and trying to avoid thinking about the nasty feeling of residual webbing in his mouth. Or the fact that his right foot had gone completely numb from the weird position it was stuck in. Or the trail of sweat running down his face that he couldn't wipe off. Of course, that only made him even more painfully aware of those very things. He managed to stay quiet for several doboshes straight this time before some of the fruit on the trees caught his eye.

“You know, Hunk promised me a smoothie if we could get some good fresh fruit here. I would die for a smoothie right now. My sister and I used to love to make mango ones. Those were always the best. I miss mangoes. How's it going with the escape attempt?” he asked.

“Almost got it,” Pidge replied, a mixture of exasperation and amusement tinging her voice. The next few tense doboshes were filled with quiet rustles and grunts as Pidge (Lance assumed) extracted herself from the web and hauled herself onto the tree branch above. He felt the branch he was hanging from shake slightly.

“Pidge?” he queried shakily.

“Yeah, give me a tick. I'm going to cut into your cocoon a bit, see if I can get you loose.” Her bayard sliced into the webbing, close enough to his face that Lance pulled back, finding he had more give now than he had a moment before. “Relax, I'm not going to cut you,” she added, reaching down to help loosen the web and haul him up onto the branch beside her. As soon as he was safely balanced, Lance reached out to pull her into an awkward sideways hug.

“That was terrifying. Let's never do that again,” he said, his voice trembling slightly.

“Agreed,” Pidge replied, returning the hug even more awkwardly while still trying to maintain her balance on the tree branch. “Let's just . . . get back to the castle-ship, okay? I need to have words with the princess about her so-called safe planets.”

Together, the two paladins made their way down the tree, keeping a wary eye out for the spider's return. Lance managed to pocket several fruits from the tree on the way down in addition to retrieving his bayard from where it had fallen. Hunk owed him a smoothie after all. He and Pidge had reached the jungle floor—slightly winded, sticky, and scraped—and were just beginning the unwelcome trek back to the castle-ship when a familiar purring roar filled the air. Lance could have cried when he saw the yellow lion come into view. As Pidge elbowed him, a slight smirk on her face, he realized that a few tears may have actually leaked out. He scrubbed his hands across his face and returned her smile.

“Our rescuers have arrived, right on time,” Lance joked as the lion landed, Hunk, Shiro, and Keith all piling out of it. The next few doboshes were chaos as Hunk swept Lance into a bear hug, Shiro clasped Pidge's shoulder, Keith stood awkwardly behind them, and everyone talked over each other. Apparently, the others had thought that Lance and Pidge had just lost track of time and weren't even that worried about them. At least, they hadn't been worried until Keith had gone back outside to enjoy the fresh air for a bit and had also been attacked by a giant alien spider (which he managed to cleave in two—Lance wasn't bitter about that). Keith had sounded the alarm, and they had begun a frantic search for the two missing paladins.

As they finished their story, Lance glanced up to meet Keith's eyes over Hunk's shoulder. To his surprise, Keith offered him a brief, unaccustomed smile.

“I'm glad you're all right,” Keith said. Looking over to Pidge, he smiled again. “Both of you.”

“Glad you're okay, too,” Lance said, returning his smile awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck. “And, um, thanks. For coming to find us.” Keith nodded in reply.

“Come on, you two. We should get you both back to the ship and have Coran check you over,” Shiro interjected.

“Right,” Lance said. “And Hunk, _mi hermano_ , you totally owe me a smoothie.”

“That is a can do,” Hunk replied, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulder as they walked back to the yellow lion.

The five paladins all crowded into Hunk's lion, despite the tight fit, chattering over each other like the family they had become. And if Lance and Pidge stuck close to each other, each seeking reassurance of the other's safety, well, who could blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm definitely not going to make the entire Whumptober challenge this month, but this particular prompt got stuck in my brain and wouldn't let go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic, and I know I have a lot of room for improvement. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
